HERCULES- DC style
by creekfreak
Summary: Every see the disney movie Hercules? This is done just like that but what DC instead. Please r


Hey guys. This is something different. I love the movie Hercules so I thought I would write a DC fanfic in the form of the movie. Everyone has been replaced by someone from DC. I think it cute. Please let me now what u think so I can see if I should write more.  
  
I do not own DC now Hercules. I'm just a fan of both and thought they should be put together.  
  
{Greek statues and vases fade in}   
Narrator: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Dawson.  
[A Greek vase is shown with a picture of Dawson fighting some monster. Vase zooms in slowly]   
But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-   
Muse 1: Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy.   
Muse 5: Lighten up, dude.   
Muse 3: We'll take it from here, darling.   
Narrator: You go, girls   
Muse 3: We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes.  
Muse 5: Heroes like Dawson   
Muse 1: Honey, you mean "Delicious". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him- [Muses start humming]   
Muse 3: Our story actually begins long before Dawson, many eons ago.   
[Scene changes colors and the Muses start walking and singing]  
Muses: (singing) Back when the world was new. The planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok   
[Schematic pictures of whatever gets mentioned in the song start moving].   
It was a nasty place there was a mess wherever you stepped where chaos reigned and the earthquakes and volcanoes never slept   
(Whoo! Say it, girlfriend!)   
And then along came Mitch He hurled his thunderbolt -- He zapped Locked those suckers in a vault -- They're trapped And on his own, stopped chaos on its tracks And that's the gospel truth The guy was too "type A" to just relax And that's the world's first dish (yeah, baby!)  
Mitch tamed the globe while still in his youth Tough, honey, it may seem impossible That's the gospel truth On Mount Olympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Although honey, it may seem impossible That's the gospel truth  
{Schematic picture of Olympus zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their 'ah's and 'yeah's, camera moves up the mountain slope, while it does, the movie title, Dawson, is shown. Then camera goes inside, passes various chattering gods and finds baby Dawson}   
Gail: Known Dawson behave yourself.  
(Mitch comes walking up to Dawson)  
Mitch: Look at cute this little guys. Isn't he so cute.  
(Mitch plays with his son. Dawson gets hold of his finger and lifts him above the crib.)  
And he strong too.  
Andie: (moves though the crowd of god) Excuse me. Have to get up to the King.  
(Andie hand Gail a bundles of flowers)  
Gail: Andie these are great.  
Andie: Thank you. I had Orpheus pick them. Isn't that nutty?   
(Moves closer to Mitch)  
This is such a great party. I haven't seen such love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself.  
(Baby Dawson gets one of Mitch's lighting rods and starts play with it)  
Gail-dear please keeps those things away from Dawson.  
Mitch- Oh let him play with them he won't hurt himself.  
(Baby Dawson put the rod in his mouth, and it shocks him. He throws it out. The god jump out of it path until it hit the pillar witch restore its self.)  
Mitch- On behalf of my son, I would like to thank u all for your wonderful gifts.   
(Looks over and see all gold)  
Gail- What about our gift, dear?  
Mitch- oh yeah how could I forget. Well, let's see here. We'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus.  
[Mitch moves his hand with a little Pegasus-shaped cloud on it closer to baby Dawson and the cloud turns out to be a baby Pegasus]  
His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours, son.   
[Baby Dawson bonks his forehead against Baby Pegasus', he whinnies and licks Dawson, they hug, all gods sigh]   
Gail- mind his head  
Mitch- it's such a tiny head  
(Baby Dawson tries to bite the medal around his neck, but yawns.)  
Mitch- my boy my little boy  
Abby- how sentimental  
(We see Abby standing in the door way.)  
You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! huh?  
[All gods look sternly at him]   
So is this an audience of a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress.   
[As he is saying that, he moves from one god to another untill Mitch squeezes him in a hug]   
Mitch- so Abby how are things in the under world?  
Abby- (taking Mitch hand off her shoulder) You know a little dark gloomy, and full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Will her the little sunshine and her a sucker for the sucker.  
(He weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist)   
Here you go. Ya just-  
[Dawson squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby] sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke.   
Mitch- (giving Abby a hug) Come on stay around for a little while.  
Abby- Sorry but I can't until you god I can't lounge around all day. I have work to do. A job that your bestowed on me. I would love to but I can't.  
Mitch- oh come on your going to work your self to death…. Death haha  
(all the gods laugh)  
I'm going to kill myself  
Abby- if only (under her breath)  
{Scene changes back to the Muses}  
Muse 3: If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Abby, 'cause she had an evil plan   
{Scene changes to a boat on the river Styx, in which a skeleton is carrying Abby}   
Muses sing in background: He ran the underworld but thought the dead were dull and uncouth she was as mean as se was ruthless And that's the gospel truth she had a plan to shake things up   
[Abby feeds the three-headed dog Cerberus]   
And that's the gospel truth   
[Abby gets on land]  
Abby- Jen  
Jen- coming your most scumest  
(She trips and rolls down the stairs. Getting a pitchfork stuck in her butt)  
Abby- Jack  
Jack-Oh I'm sorry I can handle it.  
(He runs down the stairs but trips too and falls down. Jen as just got the pitchfork out and now Jack horn are stuck in the same place)  
Jen- Jen  
Jack-Jack  
Both- reporting for duties  
Abby- fine fine fine just let me now when the fates arrive.  
Jack- (who's know free from Jen) Sure they are here  
Abby- [burst in to flames] the fates are here and you didn't tell me.  
Jen and Jack - we are worms worthless worm.  
{Turn into worm}  
Abby- not to self remember main you after meeting  
{scene change to a cavern with the Fates}  
Cliff: Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight   
[She cuts a thread with scissors and a woman scream is heard]   
Eve: Incoming!   
[Fates laugh as a soul enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. Counter above the tunnel now says "Over 5000000001 served"]   
Abby: Ladies! hah! I am so sorry that I'm-  
Cliff: Late  
Anna: We knew you would be   
Eve: We know everything  
[they pass their only eye from one another as they speak the next three lines]   
Anna: Past   
Eve: Present   
Cliff: And future (to Jen)Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big.   
Abby: Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of-  
Fates: We know!   
Abby: Yeah. I know.. you know. So, here's the deal. Mitch, Mr High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my cloud," now he has-  
Fates: A bouncing baby brat.   
Anna: We know!   
Abby: I know.. you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?  
Eve: Um-  
Anna silences her: Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future.   
Abby: Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you, (to Eve), did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous.   
Eve giggles   
Abby: I mean, you look like a fate worse then death   
Eve giggles more,   
(Anna hits her on the head, the eye fells out into the hands of Jack)   
Jack: Oh, gross!   
Jen: Yeah! It's blinkin'!   
[he kicks it into Abby's hand]   
Abby: Ladies, please, my fate...   
(he puts the eye to Eve' hand) is in your lovely hands   
Eve: Oh, yeah  
Anna: All right.   
[the eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future]   
Cliff: In 18 years precisely The planets will align Ever so nicely   
Abby: Ay, verse!. Oy.   
Cliff: The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band   
Abby: Mm-hmm, good, good.   
Cliff: Then the once-proud Mitch will finally fall, And you, Abby, will rule all!   
Abby: Yes! Abby rules!!!   
Cliff: A word of caution to this tale   
Abby: Excuse me?   
Cliff: Should Dawson fight, you will fail   
[Fates disappear, cackling]   
Abby (burning into flame): What??? (Cooling down): Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine [bell dings] Jen? Jack? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?   
Jen: I do not... know!   
Jack: You can't. They're immortal?  
Abby: Bingo! They're immortal (he takes a vial with red liquid and camera zooms at it, filling the screen) so, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal.   
{Mount Olympus, dusk. Baby Dawson and Baby Pegasus are sleeping together}   
[Shadows of Jen and Jack crawl over Baby Dawson, sound of glass breaking, and Jen and Jack tittering makes Mitch and Gail wake]   
Mitch-huh?  
Gail-what? What is it?  
Both- the baby  
[they run to the cradle but only find Pegasus]  
Gail- Oh Mitch (she starts crying)  
Mitch- No !!!!!  
( as he screams a great storms starts pouring down)  
(Jen and Jack are carrying baby Dawson down to earth)  
Jen- now we did it. Abby going to use us for target practice   
Jack- just hold one to the baby  
(When they get close enough the Dawson falls and start crying. The give him the bottle. And he drinks it)  
Jen- give we kill him now?  
Jack- no he need to drink it all.  
Grams- who's there?  
(Jen and Jack drop the bottle and run. Leaving one last drop never to be drank.)  
Arthur come over here.  
Arthur-poor thing  
Grams- is anyone there?  
(Jen and Jack watch from the bushes)  
Jen-now?  
Jack- now.  
(they run out as snakes trying to kill Dawson, but it doesn't work. Dawson fights them. He didn't drink the last drop so he had he good like powers.)  
Jack: Hades is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened.   
Jen: You mean, *if* he finds out   
Jack- Of course he's gonna f-- If.. if is good.   
{pan to Mount Olympus in dark clouds and then resolve to the Muses}   
Muse 2: It was tragic. Mitch led all the gods on a frantic search   
Muse 5: But by the time they found the baby, it was too late.   
Muse 2 starts singing: Young Dawson was mortal now But since he did not drink the last drop -- mm He still retained his godlike strength -- oh So thank his lucky stars -- tell it, girl But Mitch and Gail wept -- ooh, ooh, ooh Because their son could never come home -   
ooh They'd have to watch their precious baby Grow up from afar Though Abby' horrid plan Was hatched before Dawson cut his first tooth -- ahh   
The boy grew stronger every day And that's the gospel truth The gospel truth   



End file.
